A very good morning indeed
by Sisseltheman
Summary: When Arthur lets Merlin sleep in his bed, he never dreams what the consequences may be. M for man-on-man-lovin' ;  Might continue it, probably won't inless anyone asks me too.


_** Man alive, I love Merthur M fics, so I wrote this on on a whim. Unfortunately, fanfiction's the only way we'll ever get to see any of this stuff go down. Tbh, if Bradley James and Colin Morgan made a sex tape and let me watch it, it'd probably just complete me life. Anyway, creepy shipping aside, hope it's all right. ^_^**_

It was almost midnight when he heard a gentle, yet fast knock on his chamber door. He groaned; one guess who this might be.

"Merlin, what is it this time?" Arthur said as the young magician stepped, somewhat sheepishly onto his chambers.

"Sorry Sire, It's just that, well . . . my bed's broken."

Arthur's eyebrows would have disappeared under his hair if they'd risen much higher. "Sorry, your bed's done what?"

Merlin shuffled, nervously, clearly trying to hold back the tinniest of smiles. Arthur was starting to wonder if he did this for fun, just to amuse himself. "Broken, sire. The strings underneath holding the rest up; they snapped and won't mend now."

Arthur nodded, "I see. And this effects me because...?"

"Because you're such a nice Master and want me to be well rested so I can serve you properly tomorrow?"

"Wrong."

"Well, because you're a complete clot-brain and need me to help you get dressed and therefore I need to have gotten some sleep?" Merlin alternatively suggested.

Arthur was not amused, "Clot-brain? Where do you get these names from, Merlin. What exactly are you suggesting?" He had some idea; it wasn't going to happen though.

"That you let me sleep in your bed?"

"What about Gaius?"

"What about him?"

"Sleep in his bed!"

"There's no room!" Merlin retorted, "And anyway, he snores. I mean, you do too, but not as loudly. Go on, we're both mature adults. I'll even sleep on top of the covers if it makes you _that_ uncomfortable."

Arthur rolled his eyes; he was weakening. Usually he liked to think he was good at getting his own way, especially by pulling rank, but he was too tired to bother at current. Taking a deep breath and sighing, he nodded.

"Fine, but stay on top of the covers, all right? And you have to keep you under-wear and a top on."

Merlin grinned, making Arthur instantly regret his decision. "You won't regret this, Arthur. You won't even notice I'm here."

And he didn't. Merlin undressed for the most part and then flopped down onto his, literally, king-sized bed. Both fell asleep instantly and there were no issues at all . . . until morning, that is.

Merlin had clearly gotten cold in the night. He'd nestled up under Arthur's blankets at some point and moved around a lot. By morning Merlin slept on his size, facing away from Arthur and this wouldn't have been a problem, had Arthur not also slept in the same position, only on the left side.

By morning, Arthur, effectively, was spooning Merlin.

His eyes opened sleepily, it was only just dawn as he awoke, smiling from a very pleasant dream, his hips gently moving in circles. Arthur moaned slightly; morning wood wasn't unusual for him and he was definitely pressing against something which felt very nice indeed.

"Mmmm," He moaned, with a lazy smile, hips still rocking against whatever it was.

He shut his eyes again, oblivious to his surroundings and felt something moving against his front, pressing against him hard.

Then he heard a sleepy moan and subconsciously started moving faster, his erection thoroughly enjoying the friction, especially now both sides were rubbing harder and fast.

_This feels amazing..._ he thought to himself, still ignorant and having completely forgotten the events of the night before. He swore quietly. Arthur hadn't had this much fun in the morning for a while. What was he rubbing up against, though? His mattress didn't usually feel this good...

"Fuuuuck." moaned the other body, gaining further speed.

_This is the best dream ever...this feels so good...and so life-like._

The groan that followed was louder as he started to push up against the other person. He was close now. When he awoke, Arthur had a feeling his briefs would need a thorough cleaning. _Oh well, Merlin can do it_, he thought, not particularly phased by this thought.

"Harder," he said, hips still rotating, his rock solid penis leaking with pre-cum before the main event, "Harder – fuck!" he exclaimed as he took the other persons hips and pressed into them, handing snaking around the front, ignoring the foreign body parts that he had not expected to feel.

The other body moaned and pressed against his hand so it rubbed him up and down, his hand grasped something and pulled and he heard a simultaneous cry as he came in his pants.

Dozing off again (Though he had believed he was asleep before), he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, waking up a few hours later to a feeling of dampness in his pants.

_Wow, must've been a good dream...too bad I don't remember._

Talking of remembering he looked over, to his right at the lump in the covers where another person lay. His eye wided.

_Oh God, I didn't. Please tell me I didn't. Nonononononono-_

He sat up sharply, waking Merlin up in the process, grasping the sides of his head in discontent. Merlin quickly sat-up mimicking him.

"What's wrong, Arth-" he quickly glanced down at his own privates, clearly feeling the dampness when he sat up.

Arthur, eyes still wide-eyed turned unable to look his man-servant in the eye.

_This is not happening. This is not happening. You didn't get off by rubbing your privates against MERLIN of all people. Wake up, Arthur. This is a dream._

Merlin spoke up, quickly and climbed out of bed, "I err, I'm going to go and _wash_. I'll be back to ahh- _dress_ you and um . . ._ bathe_ you soon-" He said the words "bathe" and "dress" with a shudder in his voice.

"No!" Arthur said quickly, "No, no. That's not necessary for today . . . in fact, or for the rest of the week, or month if you like?" _Or year..._ he added in his head, "You can take some time off- take a break. You ah, you … deserve a holiday."

That last comment almost pained him to say.

"Right, fine, thanks." he stammered, "Well, see you around, Arth- Sir, I mean _sire. _Oh, and I'll try and fix my bed so we don't have to-"

Arthur would have laughed at Merlin insinuating that Arthur would ever be inclined to sleep on the same bed as his ever again, was it not for the fact that he had never felt less like laughing in his life.

As Merlin grabbed his clothes and scuttled out of the room Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and wondered if he'd ever be able to look Merlin in the eye again.


End file.
